1981
Luvvly Jubbly. This is the year Only Fools And Horses began and this carries on with the usual style of the fictional events of the Trotters lives. Also note that many episodes were not set at time of TV broadcast, for example The Second Time Around was shown at the end of September 1981 but in a scene where Rodney is reading a magazine, if you look carefully the date says "May 1981", but Del says in his 2015 autobiography He Who Dares that he took Pauline to see "The Cannonball Run", which premiered in July 1981. This shows the events of the OFAH characters lives roughly at the time the episodes were set. I have a GCE in Maths so can work things out, not just paint by numbers lol. *'Circa January', Derek "Del Boy" Trotter finds out that Rodney Trotter is keeping accounts and berates him for it, saying this could be evidence of tax evasion if the tax man came snooping. He also says his friends were right not to take Rodney on as his partner. Del has just bought some one legged turkeys and dodgy briefcases where the paper giving the combination is inside the briefcase, rendering them useless. Rodney clashes with Del for not considering his opinion over running Trotters Independent Traders. rodney runs away to Stoke Newington for a week. Del chucks the dodgy briefcases he bought in the Thames. *'Circa February', Del offers to stash his friend Boycie's Jaguar for a week. Him and Rodney use it to go up The West End. Del has sold a clapped out motor he bought from Boycie to an Australian. On the way home from a night out, where they ended up in a gay club, after chatting up 2 birds, Rodney is told that their phone number is written on Del's cigar pack, which Rodney threw out a mile and a half back. Del brakes suddenly and the Aussie crashes into him. Del and Rodney run off down the street with the Aussie chasing them. *'Circa March/April', Del Boy meets Vimmal Malik who is said to be rich as hell. Vimmal has an enemy called Mr Rham whose ancestors were rivals to Vimmal's ancestors. One time Del is stranded with Mr Rham after Rodney drives off with Vimmal to escape Rham. At an Indian restaurant Rham says he owns, he says the Mallik family destroyed his family 100 years ago and Vimmal has a stautuette which is Rham's. Rham wants it back and is willing to offer £4000. Del Boy sees a way to make money. Rham and Vimmal cannot communicate with each other over business so Del tries to make £2000. In the end, it turns out to be a scheme between Rham and Vimmal, the statuettes can be bought in local markets for £17 each. *'May', Heather's husband Vic joins a very long queue at the Job Centre. *'July', Pauline Harris is back in town after 12 years away. She has had two husbands die on her, and Rodney remembers how she stitched Del up back in the late 1960's. Pauline persuades Del to take life insurance out once they marry. Rodney and Grandad Trotter set up a scheme to expose Pauline and send her packing. *'August/September', Del gets Rodney a job as a night watchman. Del has also set up TET. Trotters Ethnic Tours, rather than seeing the usual London sights such as Big Ben and Buck House, Del wants to do a tour of Ethnic London, Lower Edmonton at dusk, The Lea Valley Viaduct and a walk about in Croydon. Grandad says the scheme will bomb. Del has asked Grandad to distribute TET leaflets all over Peckham. Del hires a bus with a sign outside saying "Departure point". No one turns up by the time the tour is about to begin, Del is confident they will be there in their hundreds in a minute, and they wait all day and into the night. In the end Del gives up and as he throws the "Departure Point" sign down the chute, he sees 1000 TET leaflets. And Grandad has won a £50 bet by betting no one will turn up. Del chases Grandad up the towerblock stairs. *'October', Del buys some lead from a demolition site. He says they can make £1000 out of it. They get talking about the threat of nuclear war by the Soviet. They build a nuclear shelter to test out if they can survive a nuclear war, the shelter is on the roof of Nelson Mandela House. *'December', Del and Rodney go for a night down The Monte Carlo Club in New Cross. Rodney tries out body language and does little to impress two women, one of whom is a nurse. Prev Year 1980 Next Year 1982 Category:Years